nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo R
Nintendo R&D1 is Nintendo's oldest development studio. Originally known simply as R&D, the names was changed when Nintendo R&D2 and Nintendo R&D3 were formed. R&D1 was originally headed by Gunpei Yokoi. In the early days, it was in charge of arcade games and the LCD Game & Watch series. The team included Shigeru Miyamoto until he earned his own team by creating Donkey Kong. R&D1 was originally Nintendo's biggest development group, so most Nintendo games for the NES were developed by them. Some of the more popular games by R&D1 include Metroid, Kid Icarus, Excitebike, Duck Hunt, and Mach Rider. While R&D1 was responsible for many of Nintendo's heavy hitters, development on the [[Mario series|Mario series'']] and ''The Legend of Zelda'' series was not handled by them during the NES era.'' Within R&D1, a group named Team Shikamaru emerged. Made up of Yoshio Sakamoto, Hitoshi Yamagami, and Toru Osawa, they were in charge of scripts and scenrios for R&D1. The group had written scripts for Metroid 2, Super Metroid, Detective Club, Detective Club 2, Card Hero, and For the Frog the Bell Tolls. When the Super Nintendo was released, R&D1 was asked to develop titles for the Game Boy. Because of this, they were sometimes referred to as R&D Game Boy or EAD Game Boy. Along with continuing with their own franchises, R&D1 also got to work with the Mario series by creating the Super Mario Land games. Eventually, they got to do their own take on it: Wario Land. After the disastrous Virtual Boy, Gunpei Yokoi left Nintendo to form Koto Laboratory. Takehiro Izushi was appointed the new head of R&D1. When the Game Boy Advance was released, R&D1 was once again the main group creating games for it. They created new Metroid and Wario Land games as well as the all-new WarioWare series. In 2005, in order to consolidate all the game developers, president Satoru Iwata merged R&D1 with Nintendo Software Planning and Development. Games NES *Balloon Fight *Baseball *Clu Clu Land *Devil World *Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong 3 *Donkey Kong Jr. *Dr. Mario *Duck Hunt *Excitebike *Gumshoe *Gyromite *Hogan's Alley *Ice Climber *Kid Icarus *Mach Rider *Mahjong *Mario Bros. *Metroid *Stack Up *Tennis *Tetris *Tetris 2 *Urban Champion *Volleyball Famicom Disk System *3D Hot Rally: Famicom Grand Prix II *Famicom Club Part I: Keita Koukeisha *Famicom Club Part II: Ushiro ni Tatsu Shoujo *Kid Icarus *Metroid SNES *Battle Clash *Mario Paint *Metal Combat: Falcon's Revenge *Super Metroid *Super Play Action Football *Super Scope 6 *Wrecking Crew '98 Nintendo 64 *Sin and Punishment: Successor to Earth iQue *Dr. Mario Gamecube *WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$! Wii *Baseball (Virtual Console) *Urban Champion (Virtual Console) Gameboy *Alleyway *Balloon Kid *Dr. Mario *For the Frog the Bell Tolls *Game & Watch Gallery *Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters *Kirby's Block Ball *Metroid II: Return of Samus *Oil Panic *Radar Mission *Solar Striker *Super Mario Land *Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins *Tetris *Tetris 2 *Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 *Wario Land II *X Gameboy Color *Game & Watch Gallery 2 *Game & Watch Gallery 3 *Tetris DX *Wario Land 3 Gameboy Advance *F-Zero: GP Legend *F-Zero: Maximum Velocity *Metroid Fusion *Metroid: Zero Mission *Wario Land 4 *WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! *WarioWare Twisted! Nintendo DS *WarioWare Touched! Game & Watch *Ball *Balloon Fight *Black Jack *Bomb Sweeper *Boxing *Chef *Climber *CrabGrab *Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong Hockey *Donkey Kong II *Donkey Kong Jr. *Donkey Kong 3 *Egg *Fire *Fire Attack *Flagman *Gold Cliff *Greenhouse *Helmet *Judge *Lifeboat *Lion *Manhole *Mario Bros. *Mario the Juggler *Mario's Bombs Away *Mario's Cement Factory *Mickey & Donald *Mickey Mouse *Octopus *Oil Panic *Parachute *Pinball *Popeye *Punch-Out!! *Rain Shower *Safebuster *Snoopy *Spitball Sparky *Squish *Super Mario Bros. *Tropical Fish *Turtle Bridge *Vermin *Zelda Arcade *3D Hot Rally *Baseball *Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong 3 *Donkey Kong Jr. *Ice Climber *Mario Bros. *Popeye *Sheriff 2 *Space Firebird *Vs. Urban Champion Category:First party developers Category:Nintendo divisions